


Oh the Bliss

by thasmin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmin/pseuds/thasmin
Summary: During a party the Doctor and Yaz slip away from the crowd to be alone.





	Oh the Bliss

“Can we go to a party or a ball? “ asked Yaz, “I want us all to dress up this time.” she spoke glancing at her doctor. 

“There is no way I’m wearing a suit!”

“Oh shut up Ryan, you'd look very handsome” chuckled Graham.

“Alright Team TARDIS,” the doctor teased, “there’s a wardrobe down there.” pointing gracefully at the corridor closest to Ryan. “First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Go put on something beautiful, I’ll be right behind you.” she said with a smirk, locking eyes with Yaz, and setting the TARDIS coordinates to their next destination. 

 

Ryan and Graham paired off in the wardrobe as large as a whole mansion, filled with suits and costumes and dresses for any and all occasions. It wasn't hard for them both to find the perfect choice for them, Graham selecting a dashing black suit, and Ryan picking out a maroon suit jacket to match his black pants. Yaz was more careful with her choice, she wanted to look perfect, if this party was to go the way she had planned in her head, she’d need to pick the most beautiful dress she could find. She saw it hanging on the edge of a rack two rows away from her, a blood red dress that cascaded to the floor, it even had a low plunge so she could show off a little. Underneath were bright sparkling heels that twinkled in the light. She walked over and plucked the dress from the rack and the shoes from the floor, heading to the change rooms, hoping she could find a lipstick to match. 

 

“Are you three ready yet?” the Doctor yelled from the doorway.   
“We are, but you aren't going to the party like that!” Ryan chuckled.   
“We thought you'd give this a go.” Graham handed her a TARDIS blue, velvet dress. It had thin straps and would expose her collarbones if she wore it.   
“Oh no, I can’t wear something like that! I’d make a fool of myself.”  
“You would look beautiful.” Yaz’s soft voice spoke as she emerged from the changing room. The Doctor couldn't help herself, she just stared in awe. Yaz’s red dress clung to her skin, creating a silhouette of her figure underneath, her hair fell over her shoulders, sitting perfectly as it always does. While Ryan was also starring at her, Graham noticed the Doctor’s eyes tracing up and down Yaz’s body, and smiled to himself, finding the thought of Ryan being the third wheel amusing.   
“Try on the dress, and these heels.” Yaz picked up a pair of simple black heels. “It doesn't matter what you wear on your feet, that’s not what I’ll be looking at.” 

 

The three waited in the control room for the doctor to arrive. While Ryan and Graham gossiped about the time they went rainbathing in the upward tropics of Kinstarno, Yaz had her eyes fixed on the corridor, excited to see what her Doctor would look like in that velvet dress. She perked up as she could hear the clicking of heels on the cold floor. The Doctor emerged, her deep blue dress contrasting against her pale skin. She had curled her hair, she hadn't done that before. Yaz couldn't control the smile that escaped her mouth, she had never seen such a beauty.   
“Are we ready everyone?” The doctor asked, “Outside that door is the planet New Earth, year 4 billion, 785, New New York. It’s the president’s party in celebration of her 41st child.” 

 

Graham burst through the TARDIS doors, revealed a large room, filled with new humans, and of course aliens he didn't recognise. They all stood admiring the decorations. The walls were draped with dark purple fabric, with silver stars etched into it. In between the fabric stood tall, heavy, brass doors, etched with flowers growing all the way up the frames. From the ceiling hung stars and moons and planets that reflected rainbow light into the room below. The music playing was soft, the party guests where swaying to the rhythm with their partners and by themselves, embracing the vibrations of the sound. 

 

“This is the most stunning party I’ve ever seen” Ryan claimed.  
“Uh, I’m going to find the loo, I’ll be back.” Yaz spoke with uncertainty and darted off behind one of the doors.   
“Right well I’m headed straight to the bar.” chuckled Graham  
“I’m coming too.” Ryan hurried after him, “Do you think they have weird alien drinks?” Ryan's voice trailed off as they moved further away. The Doctor stood alone, feeling out of place in clothes she’d never worn before. She shut her eyes absorbing the soft euphoric music, gently moving with the sounds. She felt a cool hand rest on her bare shoulder, startled, she turned around quickly. Yaz was staring back at her with a smile.   
“Will you dance with me?” Yaz’s round brown eyes stared deeply into the Doctor’s. Out of breath at the sight of someone so beautiful, the Doctor could only manage a small nod. Yaz took her hand and led her among the others dancing. They held each other so close, moving as one with the music. The Doctor accepted Yaz’s embrace and Yaz found herself lost in the Doctor’s arms. Their skin pressed against one another created an aching in both their hearts. 

 

Yaz quickly scans the floor for Ryan and Graham and spots them across room sipping from an elaborate green and yellow looking cocktail, far enough away for her to slip out unnoticed. “Come with me.” she spoke softly, reaching for the Doctor’s hand. She hurried to the brass door and cringed as it creaked when she opened it, Yaz was desperate to be alone with her Doctor.   
“Where are we going, Yaz?”   
“I want to show you something.”   
The door led to a hall, with many more brass doors to choose from. Yaz pulled at the Doctor,   
“Come on this way, door number thirteen.” they both pressed their free hand against the door,   
“What’s in here?” the Doctor asked, usually she does all the leading and showing off. Yaz said nothing, just raised her eyebrow and cocked her head towards the door. The Doctor slowly wrapped her small fingers around the handle, holding her ear against the brass to hear for any surprises inside. She turned the knob and pushed, letting go of Yaz’s hand and stepping forward, revealing a dim room lit only by a fire, and a large bed with lilac silk sheets. She can feel Yaz’s breath on the back of her neck. Yaz turns her around, cupping her pale cheeks in her soft hands. She locks eyes with her, “I want more.” Yaz whispers, leaning in. 

 

The Doctor let out a small gasp as Yaz’s lips pressed against her own. She has never felt a kiss so soft and delicate. Yaz pushed harder, as the Doctor gave in to her passion, allowing herself to fall on the bed. She felt a little embarrassed with those brown eyes scanning her new body. Yaz crawled on top of her, gliding her fingers across the Doctors arm until she reached her shoulder. She wrapped her fingers around the small velvet straps of the doctors dress and slowly removed it until it was wrapped around her waist, exposing her breasts. Yaz planted more kisses against her lips, her cheeks, moving down her neck. The softness surprised the Doctor, she hadn't remembered what kisses felt like. She closed her eyes as Yaz kissed along her collarbones, moving further down. The first moan left the Doctor’s mouth as she felt delicate fingers caress her skin and soft lips sucking on her breast. This was an entirely new sensation. Yasmin’s tongue played with her nipple as she released more soft moans, and moved back up towards the Doctor’s lips to share more kisses between them, and then stood up.

 

The Doctor stared up at Yaz, as she removed her own red dress, letting it effortlessly fall to the floor, uncovering her matching red lace panties. The way the fire lit up Yasmin’s body fascinated the Doctor, she was the only art worth looking at in the room. Yaz knelt to the floor, removing the velvet dress completely and sliding her hands up her sweet Doctor’s legs. She remained eye contact as she gripped the lining of the Doctor’s panties and gently pulled them down her smooth legs. Small moans escaped her lips as Yaz planted soft kisses on her thighs, teasing her a little. She was caught staring at her mouth as Yaz looked up. This made her smirk as she pulled the Doctor’s body closer towards her, raising her eyebrow, Yaz refused to break the eye contact as she gently began to lick her clit. The Doctor’s moans became louder as this too was a new sensation, knowing this beautiful being is making her feel pure bliss. Yaz’s hands moved under the Doctor, lifting her closer to her mouth, softly burying her face deeper into her lover, tasting her sweetness. The Doctor tilted her head back with her moans. As gentle as Yaz was with her, her body was consumed by rapture. Needing something to hold onto, she reached for Yaz, intertwining her fingers in her soft black hair. Yaz moved her right hand from under her, and began toying the Doctor with her fingers. Calming down her tongue, Yaz slowly moved her two fingers inside her. The Doctor jumped and moaned at the intense feeling, her hips rolled with Yaz’s tongue against her clit and her fingers moving softly inside. Yaz enjoyed the Doctor grinding herself against her face, quickening her pace, Yaz knew she was close. She let out a loud moan, clinging to Yaz’s hair and arching her back as she came. 

 

With their hearts racing, the Doctor and Yaz lay together under the silk sheets. Their foreheads rest against each other and their fingers interlocked.   
“That was the first time I’ve done that” whispered the Doctor,  
“Me too.”   
“Can we just lay here a minute?” She looked into her eyes, Yasmin responded with a warm smile, for that’s all she ever wanted with her Doctor.


End file.
